1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus used for transmitting video data to an external apparatus, and a method of the communication apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a communication system which connects a communication apparatus which transmits video data, and an external apparatus via the HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) (registered trademark) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-329594).
With HDMI, the communication apparatus operates as an HDMI source, and the external apparatus operates as an HDMI sink. The HDMI source can detect whether or not the HDMI source and the HDMI sink are connected, by using an HPD (Hot Plug Detect) signal to be transmitted from the HDMI sink to the HDMI source.
An existing communication system has detected whether or not the HDMI source and the HDMI sink are connected, by using an HPD signal. Therefore, in a case where no HPD signal has been detected, determination is made that the HDMI source and the HDMI sink are not connected, and consequently, resulting in a problem wherein the HDMI connection fails to be established between the HDMI source and the HDMI sink.
Also, with an existing communication system, even in a case where the operation mode of the HDMI source has been changed, determination may be made whether or not the HDMI source and the HDMI sink are connected by using an HPD signal. In a case where determination is made that the HDMI source and the HDMI sink are connected after the operation mode of the HDMI source has been changed, the HDMI source starts process used for establishing the HDMI connection between the HDMI source and the HDMI sink again. In this case, the HDMI source has to interrupt transmission of video data to the HDMI sink, and reception of a CEC command from the HDMI sink over a long duration, and consequently, there is a possibility that a problem will occur wherein change of the operation mode of the HDMI source is not executed smoothly.